1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance holders and more specifically to an organizer device useful in connection with various hair care appliances.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Implements used to style hair are as varied and numerous as the holding devices for storing and organizing them. The general need to hold, store, and organize electric appliances is widely recognized as reflected by the numerous references within the related art.
Providing a terminal box as an integral part of an appliance holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,758, issued to Odd Fjermestad on Feb. 12, 1952. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,773, issued to Luigi G. Losenno on Jul. 3, 1979, discloses a beautician's tool hanger for holding and thermally insulating curling irons and a hot comb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,178, issued to Norbert Assion discloses a storage or holder device for an electrical appliance such as a hair dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,878, issued to Robert R. Meyer on Oct. 24, 1989, discloses an extension cord/tool carrier with a terminal strip. Examples of terminal receptacle and article holder combinations are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,356, issued to J. Calvin Shelton on Jun. 7, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,157, issued to David Lehrman. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,339, discloses a portable tool caddie with a retractable power cord assembly having four power outlets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,931, issued to John F. Barr, Jr., on Jan. 23, 1996, discloses a hair dryer caddie with bores designed to releasably receive the handle portion of hair drying or shaping implements.
None of the prior art devices show the combination of a plurality of terminal receptacles with a main power switch, a power cord, and a plurality of receptacles adapted to receive a hair dryer and a plurality of curling irons.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.